This disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to semiconductor packages with improved heat-dissipation characteristics and methods of fabricating the same.
As performance of electronic products is improved, heat produced in electronic devices is increased. To overcome such a heat problem, a way of limiting performance of the electronic device is being used, when the electronic device reaches a predetermined temperature. However, this way makes it difficult to improve efficiency of the electronic device, because the more heat the electronic devices produce, the more often performance of the electronic devices is limited.